Wax
by Little-Butterfly-Bee
Summary: When Big Bird is found strangled with a crayon where the "sun don't shine" the investigation leads the team into the seedy underbelly of Sesame Street. A SVU/Sesame Street crossover.
1. Chapter 1

**Warning-Not for children, people who get offended too easily or seventeen year olds who squeal every time they see an Elmo t-shirt and make the rest of us physically sick.**

**A/N-This fiction took me six months to write!**

**I would like to dedicate this first chapter to Dona, my beta reader, Andrew and Cristy who just loved the story and Kat who really wants to read this story.**

**I do not own any of these characters nor am I using them for profit.**

**Thankyou to everyone who reads and reviews this!**

**With love!**

Wax

A Law and Order SVU/Sesame Street crossover.

Scene 1.

**In the criminal justice system sexually based offences are considered especially heinous. The dedicated detectives who investigate these vicious felonies are members of an elite squad known as the Special Victims Unit. These are their stories.**

Doink Doink!

123 Sesame street, 7.20 am, Monday morning

*Cookie monster leaves his apartment building to put out the trash. He finds Big Bird lying, strangled in the garbage alley. *

Cookie Monster-Arrrrrrrrrrrrgh!

**Cue theme music. (Duh nuh duh nuh nuh nuh duh nuhhhhhhhhh.)**

*Comes back in to the same alleyway. Olivia's walking towards a old balding cop who is standing scratching his head. *

Olivia-*Flashes badge at other cop* Detective Benson. SVU. What's going on?

Cop-Man, strangled, early thirties, eight feet, two inches, yellow. Goes by the name of Big Bird. Found by his neighbour, Cookie, this morning.

Olivia-What makes you think it was sex crimes?

Cop-Anal penetration. Something's lodged up there. Looks like some sort of wax object. Maybe a crayon?

Olivia-Time of death?

Cop-Around 1 am?

Olivia-Thanks.

Elliot-*Runs up to Olivia* What's up?

Olivia-Man strangled with a crayon up his bum.

Elliot-Fuck. What the hell was that for?

Olivia-I know no more than you buddy. I'm gonna go talk to the person who found the body. *Walks over to Cookie Monster, who's wrapped in a blanket. * Mr Monster, I'm Detective Benson. I understand you found the body?

Cookie-*Sobs * He's not no body! He was my friend. Me and Big used to have jams in the garage and eat cookies. Now he's gone. *Cookie reaches for a cookie * I'm sorry Miss. It's just hard you know? I never expected to see him dead. Especially not as the one finding the body.* Cookie cries even more and reaches for another cookie*

Olivia-I'm sorry for the loss of your friend. Did you know if anyone held a grudge against Big?

Cookie-Well there was Oscar. But he has a grudge with everyone.

Olivia-Where can we find Oscar?

Cookie-He lives in a garbage can. Corner of Sesame and ABC.

Doink Doink!

Oscar the Grouch's Garbage Can, Corner of Sesame Street and ABC Square.

Elliot-Hello, we're looking for Oscar the Grouch.

Oscar-Whaddayou want?

Olivia-We want to talk to you about the murder of Big Bird.

Oscar-Yeah. What bout it?

Elliot-We heard you have a grudge against Mr Bird.

Oscar-Yeah? Little shit kept throwin' his trash 'nside my can. I try keep the place clean then little barstards throw gum n shit 'nside my can.

Olivia-Where were you last night?

Oscar-Pub round the corner. Man named Count runs the place. Good guy. One of the few on this street. Stayed til bout 2, 3? Sloshed by the time I got home.

Elliot-Can someone vouch for you?

Oscar-Yeah. Was playin' cards wid Bert n Ernie. Oh n Count kick me out.

Doink Doink!

Count Von Count's Bar, 43 Sesame Street

Munch-Excuse me. We're looking for a Count Von Count?

Count-Yessssssssssssss.

Fin-Was Oscar the Grouch in your bar last night?

Count-Yesssssssssssssss.

Munch-Do you know what time he left?

Count-Yessssssssssssssssssssss. I kicked him out around threeeeeeeeeee. One. *A number one pops up. * Two. *A number two pops up. * Three. *A number three pops up. Count laughs loudly. * It was closing timeeeeeeeeeeeee.

Fin-Was there a Bert and Ernie here also?

Count-Yessssssssssss. They left at oneeeeeeeee. *A number one pops up. Munch and Fin roll their eyes. * Bert had work this morninggggggggggggg.

Munch- *Looks at Fin * Would you mind giving us their last names?

Count-Noooooooooooooooo. Bert Bee and Ernie Eee. They live threeeeeeee-one. *A number one pops up. Munch and Fin's eyes keep rolling. * Two.-

Munch-We get it already!

Count-*Looks offended. * Apartment blockssssssssss down.

Doink Doink!

The Apartment of Bert Bee and Ernie Eee, 49 Sesame Street

*Ernie opens the door. *

Ernie-Yes?

Elliot-Hello, were looking for a Bert Bee or an Ernie Eee?

Ernie-Yes I'm Ernie Eee.

Elliot-Can you account for your whereabouts last night?

Ernie-What? What on Earth's happened?

Elliot-A man was murdered last night around the time you left Count Von Count's bar.

Ernie-We came straight home from the bar. You can ask our doorman Grover.

*Back to the precinct, Olivia slams phone down. *

Olivia-Spoke to Grover. He can confirm that they came straight home and never left. He even said he has security tapes to prove it.

Elliot- * Scratches his head. * We got nothing.

Huang- *Stands from his seating position and walks to the case board. * Try and think of the crime. The killer plugged his anus with a crayon. That's pretty significant.

Elliot-We sort of figured that out doc.

Huang-He's trying to seal it. Stop something from coming out or something from going in. This could be the motive.

Olivia-You're right but until we know what the killer wanted to stop coming in or out we have absolutely nothing.

Munch-* Walks in * We might not. Got a call from Warner. She found something.

Ad break.

(This election colouring in matters. Abby Caddabby has pledged six million dollars for all children to have coloured pencils. Vote Abby Caddabby for president!)

**A/N-Shocked?**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N-Scene two.**

**As said don't own them, not using them for profit, blah, blah, blah........**

**Today I wish to dedicate this to my brother. I love ya Lachie!**

**And before we go my favourite review-_You ruined everything for me! You even ruined Harry Potter! I can't read those books again!-_Kat.**

Wax

Scene two

Doink Doink!

1-6 Precinct Crime Lab

Elliot-What you got?

Warner-Firstly it's definitely a crayon which was shoved up there. It's Crayola. Blue violet. Only comes in the sixty-four pack.

Elliot-Great. Anything else?

Warner-I also got you a hair. Red. I managed to run some DNA. Male but there's no match in the system.

Olivia-Great thanks! Anything else?

Warner-Yeah. I think we might have a motive. Both our vic and our perp have AIDS.

(Quick A/N In my world we would have Peter Griffin and Friends pop up to sing You've Got AIDS! But I am not sick and twisted enough to put it in my fic. P'S I have nothing against people with AIDS and I think it's really sad. I just needed a way for them to find the perp. Yeah so let's just settle for a Doink Doink!)

Doink Doink!

Sesame Street AIDS Clinic

Olivia-* To Zoe the receptionist * Has there been anyone new in the last few weeks?

Zoe-Yeah. I got a few names. * Taps some keys on a computer * Wild-E Coyote, Jack McFarlane, Elmo Jones, Big Bird, there's some more if you'd like the list?

*Pans to Olivia and Elliot walking out of the building, Olivia reading a printed sheet. *

Olivia-There's been thirty new patients all in the last month! Look at this! Tweety Bird, Bob the Builder, Harry Potter! It's like an AIDS epidemic!

Elliot-Have a look. This guy looks good. Elmo Jones.

Ad break.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N-Hello people!**

**Firstly thank you all for your reviews! I love feedback and it's nice to know that people like this story!**

**This scene shall be dedicated to AJ and Elzar today for helping me with the idea for the ending of this!**

**Thankyou!**

**With love!**

Wax

Scene 3

Doink, Doink!

Elmo Joneses Art Studio and Gallery, Elmo's World, 125 Sesame Street.

*Inside studio *

Elliot-Wow. This guy has more crayons than all my kids combined.

Olivia-My gosh. Look at these stick figure paintings.

Elliot-*Walks over to a box of crayons. * Olivia! Look! *Olivia walks over to him. * A sixty-four pack.

Olivia-One missing. Blue violet.

Elmo- * Comes down stairs. Elliot and Olivia look up at him. * Elmo say hi. Can Elmo help you?

Elliot-Elmo. I'm Detective Stabler and this is Detective Benson *Olivia nods * we're from the Manhattan SVU. We're investigating a murder/rape in the area and we were wondering if you had any information.

Elmo-*Eyes narrow * Elmo has no information.

Olivia-*Senses Elmo's anger * Okay. Thankyou for your time. * Whispers* Let's go Elliot.

Elmo- What did you say about Elmo?

Elliot-Nothing. Thankyou for your time.

*Elliot and Olivia leave the building. Out on the street *

Olivia-You think that's our guy?

Elliot-Good bet.

Doink Doink!

The Precinct

Cragen-Any leads on the Bird case?

Fin-They think we've found our guy.

Casey-Anything you need?

Olivia-A warrant.

Casey-Evidence?

Elliot-The guy owns a lot of crayons.

Casey-I need more than that.

Olivia-There was a crayon missing from one of the packs-blue violet.

Casey-I need more. Any DNA?

Olivia-His hair's exactly like the one Warner found.

Casey-More.

Elliot-* Yells frustrated at Casey* WE DON'T HAVE ANYMORE!

Casey-*Looks straight into his face. Hisses threateningly. * Well then get it.

*Ad break *


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N-Hello. I'm sorry I haven't posted this last week. I've been quite busy.**

**Thankyou all for your reviews. They have been brilliant and much kinder than I deserve. Hell, I stuffed up Sesame Street for many people.**

**I would like to dedicate this chapter to my old teacher Mr Buxton who laughed when I told him the story idea and then told me "If writing stories about insane murderous children's puppets is what keeps you going then do it."**

**With love.**

Wax

Scene 4

Doink, Doink

The Home of Edna Jones, 10 101st Street.

Munch-What can you tell us about your son Elmo?

Edna-He was a sweet boy until he got to high school.

Fin-What happened there?

Edna-He got in with that gang, the Muppets. Kermit the Frog, Miss Piggy, Gonzo, Animal, Beaker and the rest. I didn't like them.

Fin-Why didn't ya like them?

Edna-They were wrong for my son. Took drugs, had casual sex, you know the usual.

Munch-And then what happened?

Edna-When he was twenty he was diagnosed with schizophrenia due to marijuana usage. He ran away. I haven't seen him since then.

*Pans into Rikers. Dorothy being led into a room by two guards. *

(Another quick A/N-For all who don't know Dorothy she is Elmo's goldfish.)

Casey-Hello Doniel.

Dorothy-It's not Doniel anymore, it's now Dorothy.

Casey-Okay Dorothy. I'm here to ask you about an ex boyfriend of yours-

Dorothy-*Cuts in. * Elmo Jones right?

Casey-Yeah.

Dorothy-Firstly we talk a deal.

Casey-No deal.

Dorothy-Well I don't talk without one.

Casey-Fine. You tell me what you've got and then we talk a deal.

Dorothy-What do you want him for? He still hasn't been charged for assaulting me.

Casey-We believe he may have taken part in a homicide. He will be charged with-

Dorothy-*Jumps out of her chair and slams it to the ground. * That fucking barstard! I knew he killed Big! I knew it! I'll fucking kill him! The barstard abused me and then killed my boyfriend! He'll pay!

Casey-Guards!

*The guards come in and Dorothy is taken out. As the cell door slams shut behind them the video pans to a pavement, there is Kermit the frog jumping ahead of Elliot and Olivia *

Elliot-Kermit the Frog?

*Kermit looks behind him and then starts hopping. *

Elliot-We just want to talk to you, you're not in trouble.

*Kermit keeps on running with Olivia and Elliot chasing him. They catch him and he falls to the ground screaming and squirming. *

*Back to the precinct *

Munch-Any luck with Nutty McFruit Nut?

Elliot-Nup. A digging expedition turned into a field day for narcotics.

Fin-*Laughs sarcastically * The guy's on at least six different hallucinogens including beadoes.

Casey-The guy's on beadoes?

Elliot-Yeah.

Cragen-Guys. We've got something to pick him up on. Guess who gave Kermit the beadoes?

*Ad break. *


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N-See? I put one up soon.**

**Today's episode is brought to you by the letter L.**

**I'd like to devote this one to Gareth and Marli. Thank you guys so much for all your help around band and thank you guys for the vodka on camp. Cheers!**

**With love.**

Wax.

Scene 5

Doink Doink!

Elmo Joneses Art Studio, Elmo's World, 125 Sesame Street

*Elliot and Olivia walk up the hallway to the sound of a girl screaming. Looking at each other they grab their guns and kick down the door to find Elmo taking Zoe hostage with a gun. *

Elmo-Elmo already told you to shut up bitch!

Olivia-Elmo. Put down the gun.

Elmo-Elmo says no! This bitch *he spits in her face * ratted me out to the cops!

Olivia-No she didn't.

Elmo-*Screaming * Elmo says she did! YES SHE DID!

*Elmo goes to pull the trigger and Elliot jumps on top of him and Zoe knocking the gun out of Elmo's hand. *

Elliot-*Cuffs him * Elmo Jones, you are under arrest for the murder and rape of Big Bird. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to an attorney, if you cannot afford one one will be provided to you. *Pans out to an ad break. *


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N-Hello again! I would apologise but that would be twice in one story.**

**Today's episode is brought to you by the letter X.**

**Thankyou all so much for the reviews and like said before the kindness you have all shown me although I have screwed up one of your favourite TV shows.**

**Well lets get started then!**

Wax

Scene 6

*Comes back in to the precinct. Elliot is interrogating Elmo. *

Elliot-*Through speaker. * You did it, didn't you? You got that blue violet crayon and shoved it so far up his arse that-

Casey-* Storms in. Angry * Why is Elliot in there?

Cragen-*Shocked * What do you mean?

Casey-He's on beadoes! Any confession or information he gives won't be admissible in court!

Cragen-*Sighs, rolls his eyes knowing Casey is right. * Okay. *Through the speaker. * Elliot. Come out now.

*Elliot walks through the door. *

Elliot-What's up Cap?

Cragen-We can't interview him.

Elliot-Why not?

Casey-*Cuts in * Anything he gives won't be admissible in court. He's still on beadoes.

Elliot-Any way to get him off of beadoes?

Cragen-We can find out.

*Pans into the room with Warner treating Elmo and Casey and Olivia in the corner. *

Casey-*Casey leans in, Warner leans back * Can you understand me?

Elmo-Elmo says fuck off bitch *Elmo spits in Casey's face *

Casey-*Wipes face * Casey says no.

*Elmo jumps out of his seat and begins to strangle Casey *

Casey-Help me Olivia

*Olivia jumps up and pushes Elmo off of Casey. Elmo lands in the corner. *

Olivia-Are you alright? *Hugs Casey *

Casey-*Rubs her neck * Yeah. I'll be okay

Warner-*Comes over and looks at Casey's neck * You'll be okay. Him on the other hand......... *Looks over to Elmo who's screaming and kicking on the floor. *

*Ad break *


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N-Good evening. We're back. **

**I want to thankyou all for all of your feedback. I even appreciate the flamers. Thanks guys.**

**Today's episode has been brought to you by the Easter Bunny. Happy Easter!**

**With love!**

Wax

Scene 7

*Comes in to court room *

Clerk-Docket ending 6789 People versus Elmo Jones. Rape in the first degree, murder in the first degree, intent to kill and assault of an ADA.

Judge-How does the defence plead?

Elmo-Elmo pleads not guilty, your honour

Judge. Are you happy with his plea?

Langan-Yes, your honour.

Judge-People?

Casey-Remand without bail, your honour.

Elmo-Elmo says screw you whore. *Elmo spits in Casey's face *

*Casey wipes the spit from her face. *

Judge-Counsellor, control your client!

*Langan whispers a few words to Elmo *

Langan-We request a psychiatric evaluation, your honour.

Casey-This is an attempt to................

Langan-*interrupts * We also request that ADA Novak steps down from this trial.

Casey-*Yells * What?!

Judge-Grounds?

Langan-She has already been attacked once in the proceedings of this case and we don't wish for her life to be put in jeopardy.

Casey-Your honour!

Judge-I think that is a reasonable request. Another ADA can handle this case.

*Outside courtroom *

Arthur Branch-Casey. I don't know what the big deal is. Serena can handle this case just fine.

Casey-I know she can. I just want to close it. See this through to the end.

Arthur-Well, you can do that from the witness stand Casey. You'll make an A-Grade witness for the prosecution.

Casey-I know. I just wish........

Arthur-It was you up there?

Casey-Yeah.

Arthur-Well don't worry. Serena has this made.

*Ad break *


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N-Hey guys!**

**Thankyou all for your feedback! It's been brilliant! **

**Second to last chapter now. :( *Tear ***

**With love!**

Trial, part 73.

Serena-We call Elmo Jones to the witness stand. *Elmo shuffles up * Elmo Jones, where were you the night of Sunday, February the 6th?

Elmo-Elmo was humping your pretty little girlfriend, bitch!

*Jury gasps *

Serena-Objection your honour!

Judge-Standing. Jury disregard the last comment made by the defendant.

Elmo-Elmo says they will regard it! They will do as Elmo says!

*Elmo begins having an episode and he screams profanities to the courtroom. *

Judge-Counsellor! Control your client!

Elmo-Elmo will not be told what to do! Elmo will not! *Continues screaming *

*Elmo gets dragged out by security. *

Ad break

**A/N-One last chapter in the story of Wax. :( It's been great fun writing and sharing this with you! With love!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N-We've reached the end of our journey :(**

**It's been fantastic! Thankyou all for the reviews!**

**I want to devote this one to all of you! Kaslyna, Bellatrix_Wannabe_89, peaceloveSVU, ****Susan, ****W.S.C Magica De Spell, XxMidnightMelodyMistrssxX, csimouse, EnforcerAndAccuserFan, LittleSpooky, bensonbeckett-svu-castle4ever, stevielicious, PrincessMialyn, SoGrey (I can't wait to see the t-shirt!), EOFan467, Jacobsmummy and even SVU-BFF-Possibly one of the funniest flamers in fanfiction history. It was awesome to know I failed!**

**With lots of love!**

Wax.

The final scene.

*Screen comes back in to the Foreman reading his verdict. *

Foreman-We are ready your honour.

Judge-Verdict?

Foreman-We find the defendant guilty on all counts.

Judge-Sentencing hearing for nine am tomorrow morning.

*Elmo begins screaming profanities. Serena nods and walks to the row behind her where Casey is sitting. Serena tugs Casey, stands her up and walks her out. As Elmo is dragged away by security Casey takes a look back and catches his eye. He stares straight back at her. Casey walks out the door and as the door slams shut the camera comes back into the precinct. *

Olivia-*Walking with two coffees towards Casey who's sitting in her chair. Hands Casey a coffee. * Are you okay?

Casey-*Nods * Yeah.

Olivia-*Sits down across from Casey. Takes sip from her own coffee. * I know this case has been hard for you. At least it's over now.

Serena-*Walks into the room. Perches on Olivia's desk. * News from Rikers. Elmo Joneses body was found in a cell this morning. Dorothy has confessed to the murder. Apparently he, or she as she prefers to be known, was having an affair with Big when Elmo killed him.

Casey-So Elmo didn't just kill Big because Big gave him AIDS?

Serena-No. Elmo gave Big AIDS. He killed Big because he was a jealous prick.

Olivia-What's happening to Dorothy?

Serena-This is being added to the end of her sentence. Two years for possession turns into twenty five for murder. Life imprisonment turns into death for Elmo Jones.

Casey-I wonder who deserves it more.

*Olivia, Serena and Casey look at each other solemnly. The room remains silent. Elliot, Fin, Cragen and Munch walk into the room and see their faces. They pause and bow their heads. The show rolls into the end credits. *


End file.
